


Under the Mistletoe

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Smut, Translation Available, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, Utopia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Sherlock has a gift for John that he doesn't want him to open in front of friends and family.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318
Comments: 40
Kudos: 144
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge, Festive Johnlock Collection, Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Под омелой (Under the Mistletoe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308975) by [Lesli_rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus)



> This is a stand-alone ficlet but it's also a continuation to ["Jingle Bells"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682237)  
> Happy Holidays!

John was sitting in his chair and reading a newspaper when he heard a jingling sound that suggested Sherlock was coming. He was wearing the socks with bells on them John had given him almost three weeks before. 

“I have a gift for you.” Sherlock announced, speaking directly into John’s ear as he leaned over John’s shoulder from behind the chair. 

“We will exchange gifts tomorrow, Sherlock.” John turned his head to place a kiss on the sharp cheekbone in his field of vision. 

“Humpf” Sherlock grunted. “But I want you to use it right away.”

“Really?” Intrigued, John put the newspaper away. “Let’s see it then.” 

Only when Sherlock moved did John realise that, other than the socks, he was completely naked, holding only a small wrapped package in his hands in front of him. 

John’s mouth went dry, for even if he was used to seeing his fiancé naked, he always took a moment to appreciate the sight. 

Sherlock handed the package to John, revealing his erection hanging heavy and unapologetic. John forced himself to look away from the beautiful sight in front of him to tear the wrapping paper at warp speed. He revealed a single pair of red boxer briefs that when unfolded had mistletoe painted above the crotch area. 

John burst out laughing. “You want me to wear these now?” He waved the apparel in the air. 

“Yes. You never put pants on when you’re wearing this dressing gown after a shower, so I know you’re not wearing any now.” Sherlock’s voice rumbled as his eyes were glued to the place where the flaps of John’s dressing gown parted above his knee. The gaze alone could make John horny but coupled with Sherlock's nakedness, it made John positively desperate to have his hands on his fiancé and vice versa. 

John looked at Sherlock, taking in his body again, Sherlock's half-hard cock growing, his naked chest enticing John to put his fingers on the soft skin and trace the lean muscle. 

Without another word, John opened his dressing gown and saw the satisfied smirk on Sherlock’s face when he saw John was indeed naked underneath it. He pulled the new holiday-themed apparel over his legs and lifted his hips to pull it over his arse. His gaze never wavered from looking at Sherlock’s expression growing hungrier by the second. The detective’s lips parted when John had to use his hand to tuck in his hardening cock into the underwear. 

“Thank you, they’re really nice.” John said. The apparel did feel really soft and comfortable, clearly high quality, despite the cheesy theme. 

“My pleasure.” Sherlock’s words came out in a growl as he knelt in between John’s parted legs. His fingertips touched John’s knees, making John’s skin break out in goose bumps with the anticipation. Sherlock was a tease, but he also always delivered and John was not about to argue whatever his fiancé had planned. 

Sherlock’s pink tongue sneaked out to lick the bow of his upper lip before he placed a kiss on the inside of John’s left knee. The action made John tighten his grip on the armrests of his chair. The next kiss was open-mouthed and to the inside of John’s thigh, making him gasp. 

“Sherlock...” John moaned the name in lieu of a plea for more. 

“It’s tradition.” Sherlock said into the now-sensitive skin. 

John looked at the mistletoe on his pants, painted right over his pubic area and stifled a grin. 

“Of course, you follow only the traditions that suit you.” John smirked, playing down his elation, but knowing that he would never fool the genius before him. 

“Obviously.” Sherlock nudged John’s erection with his nose then kissed it gently. The action elicited a groan from John and he slid his fingers into Sherlock’s glorious curls, prompting him gently. 

Sherlock’s eyes zoomed in on the tiny wet spot where the head of John’s cock lay behind the underwear then wrapped his lips around it. John’s cock jerked in response and Sherlock smiled before he sucked on the tip through the fabric. 

“Sherlock...” It was John’s favourite word to groan in the throes of passion. 

The image of Sherlock toying with the trapped erection, looking up with lust-filled eyes, was making John’s libido skyrocket. 

Sherlock was very familiar with all of John’s erogenous zones by now and his hands started massaging John’s thighs to increase the pleasure he was giving with his mouth. 

If pressed too tightly, John’s thighs became ticklish but if massaged properly, the touch was akin to the most intimate one. Sherlock’s thumbs were circling close to the edge of the underwear, then slid under just a bit, sending the heat of pleasure straight to John’s groin. 

Sherlock lifted his head and leaned to lick at John’s nipple. The lewd shout that John made at the sensation echoed through the sitting room as he let his head fall back. The slow licks quickly turned into sucking and that, coupled with the incessant motion of Sherlock's hands on John’s thighs, made John positively euphoric. 

The other nipple received the same treatment and John arched, moaning for more, as he thrust his hips suggestively forward. 

“John...” Sherlock’s low growl reached him though the haze of elation. “Look me in the eyes and tell me what you want.” He then blew on John’s nipple, which was still wet from saliva, as if to bring his attention to him. 

“I want...Fuck, Sherlock... I want you to make me come with your hands and your beautiful lips on my cock. Please... Or I just, gah... I’ll just come like this.” He indicated Sherlock’s incessant movements on his inner thighs. 

Sherlock smiled and slid one flattened palm along John’s needy erection, not relieving the tension in it in the slightest. 

“Play with your nipples, John.” Sherlock ordered in a lascivious rumble indicating he was enjoying making John melt under his touch. 

John obliged and placed both hands on his nipples, tweaking them with his thumb and forefinger, sending little pinpricks of heat to add to the feverish need in his body. 

Sherlock massaged John’s cock through the fabric with his palm and then his fingertips, until his lips wrapped around the head once more. John wanted out of the underwear, hating the barrier but also loving the new sensations and the inventive ways Sherlock found to tease him. 

Sherlock sucked in earnest now, the fabric wet and yielding under the ministrations, the painted mistletoe front and centre amidst the action unfolding. Sherlock’s other hand reached to cup John’s sac and gently rolled the balls, which were now tight and close to John’s body. The other hand was still working John’s cock in ingenious ways, rolling and massaging as Sherlock sucked at the tip. 

John pinched his nipples, arching in the chair, feeling his orgasm edge closer with Sherlock's every moan on his cock. 

“I’m close, Sherlock, fuuuuck...” John’s lower spine tingled and his whole body was trembling, a clear sign of his oncoming orgasm. 

Sherlock sped up, his motions becoming more frantic, chasing the thrill. Then he looked up at John with eyes filled with lust so strong, the sight unravelled John completely. 

John twisted his nipples and shouted Sherlock’s name followed by a lot of gibberish and probably a lot of praise as he came undone. Panting, he was still coming, his seed soiling his new gift when his hand found Sherlock’s hair again and pulled. His fiancé followed the prompt and climbed on John’s lap, promptly linking their mouths together. The kiss was sloppy and needy at first as John was still in raptures of delight, then slowed into a lazy slide of tongues into small kisses. 

“That was amazing.” John breathed into Sherlock's lips once he regained his composure somewhat. “Now it’s my turn,” he growled, cupping Sherlock’s perfect bare arse in his palms and squeezing tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments!  
> If you enjoyed this fic, consider subscribing to me :)  
> You can read more from the happy Johnlock world in [The Johnlock Holidays and Celebrations Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318)  
> All parts of the series can be read as standalone.  
> To read more Holidays-themed stories from me, check out: ["Festive Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020148)  
>   
> You can follow/contact me on:  
> [Johnlock Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockedcarmilla)  
> [Johnlock Twitter](https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarmin)  
> For queries connected with translating my work, please see my bio :)


End file.
